


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy budding romance, High School AU, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, ever the charismatic people-person, befriends Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr prompt: “you started sitting by me at lunch because i’m alone at my table and have no friends, but you're really nice and try to get to know me and make me feel needed”
> 
> My first-ever attempt at a High School fic. Enjoy!

For most people, school falls into two categories: your glory years; life will never be better than this… Or your worst years; life can only get better from here. Dean Winchester seemingly fell into the category of the former. He was handsome, well-dressed, and popular. He always carried an air of mystery, and girls loved the way he took care of his little brother.

Castiel’s experience thus far wholly fell into the latter category. He was quiet and brooding. Many found him mysterious, but frightening for some reason. He kept to himself, his nose almost perpetually buried in a book. With that mess of dark hair, piercing blue eyes and chiseled jaw, he was attractive but being odd seemed to cancel out his looks.

Every day, Castiel sat alone with his book and his lunch as the rest of the student body went about their lives, seemingly unaware - or worse, uncaring - of Castiel’s existence. Everyone except Dean Winchester. 

It was a clear, bright afternoon, warm in the early summer Illionis sun. But Dean still wore that oversized leather jacket atop his twelve inexplicable layers. It was that jacket that pulled Castiel’s attention away from his book as it fell to the table in front of him with an unceremonious thud. When Castiel looked up, he was met by a bright, charming smile, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. “Hey. I’m Dean.”

Castiel closed his book, watching as Dean sat down beside him. He glanced around, taking mental note of just how many eyes were on them. He forgot to respond for a moment, those green eyes staring him down expectangtly. Finally, “Castiel."

Dean grinned, taking a swig from the bottle of Coke in his hand. “You mind if I join you, Cas. Can I call you Cas? I’m gonna call you Cas.”

Bewildered, Cas’s eyes were wide as he shook his head. “No. I mean that’s fine. But why?”

With a hearty laugh, Dean shook his head. “That’s a weird question. Why what?”

“Why do you want to sit with me? Is this some dare? Or a prank or something?” 

Dean’s brow drew together, a frown etched into his handsome features. “Dude, what? No. Why the hell would you think that?”

Cas looked down at his hands. “Most people avoid me.” When he finally looked up at Dean, his stomach tightened inexplicably. “You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Rolled in about a month ago. Me and my brother. Wait, seriously? People avoid you? Why? You a serial killer or something?” He watched as a genuine smile lit up Castiel’s face, and Dean suddenly found himself wanting to see more of it.

“No,” Cas replied. “Just don’t fit in too well.” He paused, clearing his throat. “Why’d you transfer so late? I didn’t even know you could so close to graduation.”

Turning on the bench to lean his back against the table, Dean rested his elbows on the edge, looking up at the small puffs of white clouds dotting the bright blue sky. “Dad moves around a lot for work.” He leaned closer to Cas and smirked. “Can I tell you a secret? I was probably never gonna graduate anyway. Just here to kill time. And meet people.”

Dipping his head, Cas chuckled. “Sounds like a good plan of action to me. So no college for you, huh?”

Dean scoffed. “Nah. Family business for me, man. Dad would probably flip his lid if I ditched out. Besides, I just don’t have the smarts for college. Just ain’t for me.”

“I’m sure you’re much smarter than you give yourself credit for.” 

Dean’s gaze softened. “And you’re way better than everyone gives you credit for.”

+

Dean sat with Cas every day that week. Twice ditched out on a lunch date with a girl to sit with Cas. To talk to him. To learn more about him. He felt drawn to him somehow. And the more he got to know him, the more he learned he had been right that very first day. He was so much more amazing than anyone in that school gave him credit for.

“Dean!”

Dean and Cas, engrossed in a discussion about a book he had previously pretended to be too stupid to read, because reading was a waste of time, of course, looked up to see Lydia Miller, all chest and blonde hair, standing at the table, looking simultaneously confused and disgusted.

“Hey, uh, Linda–”

“ _Lydia_ ,” she corrected.

“Right. Of course. Lydia.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing?”

Dean glanced at Cas before turning his attention back to Lydia. “Talking?” he shrugged nonchalantly.  
Lydia scoffed, her annoyance mounting by the second. “We were supposed to have lunch together. You said we would have lunch together on Friday. And you ditch me? For _him_?”

Cas looked away, gathering his things to stuff back in his bag. “I’m just gonna–” He stopped when Dean’s hand closed over his.

“You’re not goin’ anywhere, Cas.” He stood, taking a step toward Lydia. “Now you listen to me, sweetheart. I can guarantee Cas has never done anything to you or any of your punk-ass friends to deserve being treated like that. What, you think you’re so high and mighty because he’s a little different? People like you are always the problem. So why don’ you back the hell off and get outta my face.”

Another cheerleader and a few jocks had stepped forward, ready to jump in to the argument. Lydia scoffed, gaping like a fish to form a response. 

“What, so you’re gay for him now? You’re disgusting, Dean. Fucking weirdos.”

With a laugh, Dean shrugged. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Least I’m not an asshole.” It was then that Lydia’s jock friend stepped forward and threw the first punch, coupled with a homophobic slur or two. They were both bloodied and bruised by the time they were pulled apart, removed from the courtyard to face their respective punishments.

+

The sun was low in the sky, casting a hazy orange glow over everything by the time Cas found Dean in front of the school, settled against a tree. “Hey,” he said quietly, taking a seat beside Dean without waiting for invitation.

Dean smiled despite his bruised jaw and split lip. “Hey yourself. Sorry things got a little out of hand earlier. I just… It pisses me off. You’re such a great guy. They’re all douches for no reason.”

Laughing softly, Cas shook his head. “Thank you, but you don’t have to apologize. And you really didn’t have to do that.”

Dean shrugged. “Saving people is kinda my m.o.”

“Yes, well… You can’t save everyone, my friend, though you try. I think, if anything, you only made things worse for yourself.”  Again, Dean shrugged, his eyes, rimmed in bruises, fixated on Cas’s. “It was worth it.”

Cas held his gaze for a long while before looking away, his fingers idly picking at blades of grass beside him. “Why are you here so late?”

“Sammy went to a friend’s house. Dad’s off on a… He’s out of town. Didn’t feel like heading back to the motel just yet. Why are you here?”

“Tutoring.”

Dean laughed. “Of course you’re a tutor.” Cas could do no wrong. “You’re like a friggin’ angel,” he muttered. With a heavy sigh, he looked around, wiping his hands on his jeans. “You wanna grab some dinner?”

Cas considered the offer for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” They stood, and Dean guided them in the direction of the diner nearby a few blocks from the school. “Thank you,” Cas began after several moments of silence. Before Dean could question, Cas continued. “You sat with me at lunch because I’m alone. I have no friends. But you… You’re nice, despite the surly demeanor. You wanted to get to know me, and… I don’t know. Make me feel needed.” Laying a hand on Dean’s arm, he stopped, looking up at him. “And pretending you have a thing for me to stand up for me? That’s just incredible. So… Thank you.”

Dean took a step closer, swallowing against a suddenly dry throat. “Who said I was pretending?” His voice was low and shakier than he had anticipated. He sighed, dipping his head to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know, man. There’s just… There’s somethin’ about you. I’ve never thought about another guy like this, but I just can’t–”

“–Stop thinking about you,” Cas finished. He swallowed, nodding his head, blue eyes fixed on green. “I know the feeling.” 

Taking a leap of faith, Dean reached up, gripping the back of Cas’s neck. He leaned closer, close enough to see all the shades that made up those intoxicating blue eyes. His gaze drifted to Cas’s mouth, to those perfect full lips. It was in that moment that he knew he couldn’t hold back. It was the point of no return. Closing the distance between them, their lips met - soft, sweet, and chaste. Dean winced, but persevered. Kissing Cas seemed to be worth any residual pain.

Cas sighed, his hands finding Dean’s waist. Never in his life had he experienced something so intense as kissing Dean Winchester. A million thoughts and questions ran through his head, but they were pushed aside. Thoughts and discussion would come later. Now… Now was for kissing; for savoring that feeling, that taste. For those few fleeting moments, Castiel’s lonely world was full, and he was happy.


End file.
